Before the ever Mystic Hell
by Colemia Katagari Paradis
Summary: This is a One-shot between Elijah and my OFC. No explicit content.


"Elijah." she mumbled in a sleepy daze

An arm made its way around her waist as she felt her body being pressed with his.

"Hmm?"

"We need to get up."

He turned around to look over his shoulder.

"It's a Saturday Evona. Our alone time."

She leaned towards his lips and brought him into a kiss, which he gladly deepened. Her hands trailed up his torso to his shoulders, and used her arms to position herself on top of him. She parted herself from him and looked into his eyes.

"One more round." she said as firmly as she could while feeling his hands roaming her firm body.  
"Then we have important business to attend to."

"Such as?" he asked uninterestedly and began kissing up her jaw line. "This was not how I envisioned us spending our honeymoon."

Evona pressed herself tightly against him. "I know." she said sarcastically. "Who would have honestly thought that after 200 years together we would still be celebrating a honeymoon."

"You know that's not what I meant."

She brushed off his irate tone. "And you know I love it when you attempt to label our every situation. Now, where was I? Oh yes, a woman by the name of Rose called you last night-" She began telling him, getting cut off briefly by his lips. "-from Route 66 in West Virginia."

He abruptly stopped his ministrations.

"That's approximately two hours away from Mystic Falls."

He fell into deep thought. She let him gather his thoughts for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Not now Eli. I told you not to think to hard before our morning ritual."

"I'm indestructible and you are more than capable of fending on your own. I still see no need of why we have to go through this every day. And besides, I despise causing you harm." He stated softly and caressed her cheek.

"You say that now, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. A little blood and a spell won't cause any permanent damage. And you can't blame me for wanting you safe. In addition to that, you are an Original vampire. I don't know what Rosemarie did to you exactly, but I'm certain others in her position are inclined to want you gone. Even though it's not possible for you to die- " she said quickly cutting him off from further comment "- I certainly don't want you hurt nor desiccated."

She stopped her rant, feeling a finger on her lips. Her eyes met his, which shone in amusement

"As always Eve, your concern over trivial things proves yet to lose it's adorability."

She blushed.

"I do however believe that we were in the middle of something before your ... Um… announcement." He said and brushing himself against her, resulting in a moan of pleasure that always left him smug.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself Eli." She bit her lip and ground her hips harder against his. At his gasp she smirked. "We both know who out does who in the bedroom department."

With his super vampire reflexes he turned them around so that he had her trapped under him.

"If only you were not speaking to me, my little seductress, of delicious promises of what's to come in the next few minutes I would not have the restraint of this foreplay." He hissed into her ear.

She laughed. "Oh my sweet, naïve Elijah. I still have so much to teach you." she purred softly and brushed a bit of hair away from his face.

He knew that there was plenty she wanted to talk to him about. The ritual, his brother, _them_ and probably a whole lot else about her species, her life… but she would give him this. She always would. He would have these few precious moments to be happy with her before he was swept away by reality. She understood, as she had a few of her own duties that occupied most of her time. Duties, that he was blinded of. However…. He trusted her with his life. And he would hold her to her promise that once his brother's ritual was complete, he would be aware of every aspect of her life, which was when he would share his knowledge about his own. He would only hope that she would not flee from him once she learnt of his dark past. But such thoughts were miles away from him, because at this very moment in time he was with the love of his life.

And she was driving him crazy with need.

"Come, my lovely. We only have a few hours before sunrise. Let's remind ourselves of the true master of the bedroom."

And with that, she pounced.

* * *

**A/N: I won't be continuing with this story. However, I've many ideas stored on my laptop that I am considering on using to create an entirely new story with.**

**Thank you for reading-Colem Paradis**


End file.
